


Consolation of a Werewolf

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius turns up at Remus' doorstep clearly upset.<br/>Remus is there to offer consolation and a hot beverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Your Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> Lasagne, if you're reading this, thanks for the other words for laugh.  
> Here, have a Snickers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate is very much needed in these situations.

Remus' head jerked up at a loud thump on his door. It was just one thump so he assumed it was just the storm outside. He went back to reading his book but there it was again. One loud thump just slamming against his door. Remus placed his book on the table next to him and got to his feet. Carefully, he removed his wand from his woollen jacket pocket. Another loud thump sounded on the other side of the Lupin's household door. "Remus, dear, who's at the door?" called Remus' mother.  
"One second!" Remus called back. He edged his way nervously over to the front door and pulled it open. Wind howled as the cold air rushed in and just on Remus' doorstep stood none other than his friend Sirius Black. His long black hair was drenched and in rats tails, his arms shaking from the cold and his head was ducked down. Remus hastily put away his wand. "Padfoot, why are you..." Remus' voice drifted off and he stood aside, "come in."

Sirius took one step inside and took off his soaking trainers. "Who is it, Remus dear?" called his mum from upstairs.  
"It's just Sirius" replied Remus. Sirius shrugged off his soaking hoodie which Remus took and hung up on a hook. Sirius sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. He was still looking straight down so Remus didn't know whether he had a cold or was crying. Peering closer, Remus tried to get Sirius to look up. He placed his hands either side of Sirius' face and gently lifted it up. Remus was shocked to see a deep bleeding cut and bright bruise forming on his cheek. He also **had** been crying. His eyes were still bright red and puffy. To Remus, it was strange to see Sirius cry as he rarely ever did. "Oh my, Padfoot what-" He was interrupted by Sirius taking a step forward and him leaning his head down on his shoulder. Remus stood very still for a moment before slowly raising his arms and wrapping them around Sirius' back. He squeezed ever so slightly and Sirius' heaved out a loud sob. Footsteps descended down the staircase but came to a halt. Lupin's mother gasped and quickly ran down the last few stairs. "Oh dear, Sirius, look at you" she gasped, shutting the front door. Sirius pulled away from his friend but kept his eyes on him. "Remus, bring him into the living room" she said, ascending the stairs once more, "I'll get him some fresh clothes.". Remus gently wrapped his fingers around Sirius' wrist and pulled him steadily into said place.  
"She doesn't have to make a fuss" whispered Sirius, "I don't want her worrying."  
Remus smiled, sitting Sirius down in a cosy old armchair. "Nonsense" Remus whispered back but his smile quickly faltered as he saw the ugly cut again. He tilted Sirius' head to get a better look. "What happened?" asked Remus, although he was quite sure he knew what it was. Sirius hesitated.  
"Mother" he finally said.

Remus felt a tug on his heart strings. "Oh, Padfoot..."  
Sirius' face contorted again. Not from being upset though, this time with anger. "She's such a stupid-" he began to say but Remus covered his mouth with his hand.  
"Mum already thinks you're a bad influence" he laughed, "don't go making it worse."  
Sirius smiled at this.

Remus' mother walked in with a set of Remus' largest clothes she could find. "It may be a bit small" she said, "but I'm sure it should be fine."  
Sirius said his thanks and walked into the bathroom to change. When he came back into the living room he saw that Remus was no longer in there but his mother was. "He's in the kitchen" she smiled. Sirius nodded and turned back through the door and made his way into said place. Remus was busying himself making hot chocolate for the both of them. He looked up as the door opened and Sirius strolled in and he felt his cheeks grow ever so slightly hotter. Sirius looked very different in Remus' cream knitted jumper. "Shut up" said Sirius, fighting a smile that tried to slip onto his lips.  
"Didn't say anything" Remus shrugged. The kettle clicked and Remus starting pouring the water.  
"So, you want to talk about it?" asked Remus hesitantly. Sirius felt a scowl fall into his face and his eyes drifted to floor. His fists bunched at his sides. Everything about him was tense. Remus put down the metal spoon he was stirring with and gingerly stepped over to his friend. "Come on, Pads, talk to me" he said, resting a hand on Sirius' arm.  
Sirius was quiet for a while. "We had a fight" he said in a blank voice, "She got so angry and threw a lamp at me."  
Remus gasped and Sirius' eyes widened. "I don't think she actually meant to hit me with it" he added.  
Remus sighed, "Pads, you don't aim to throw a lamp at someone's head without wanting to hit them."  
Sirius stayed silent so Remus rummaged around in the cupboard for the first aid kit. He pulled out a square bandage and some medical tape. "Let me patch you up" said Remus, patting a kitchen chair, "come on."

Sirius shuffled over and sat down. His eyes bore into Remus' as he used a wipe to clean away the remains of blood which the rain hadn't washed away. "This is going to leave a bad bruise" said Remus sympathetically. Sirius grunted in response. Remus gently pressed the bandage on his friend's pale and delicate cheek and taped it into place. Remus went to pull away but Sirius reached up to grab his wrist. "I like you Remus" he said, his eyes still staring.  
Remus smiled and moved his hand to ruffle Sirius' damp black curls. "Oh you" he chuckled light heartedly.  
"I mean it, Moony" said Sirius solemnly, "You're so kind."  
Remus beamed, "I like you too."  
He placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of Sirius. "You might want to blow it, it's quite hot" warned Remus. Sirius nodded and a little giggle escaped as he watched as Remus proceeded to dip a chocolate bar into his hot cocoa. Remus' cheeks tickled a light pink as he bit into the smooth texture of the chocolate.

"It tastes good, don't judge" he said. Sirius smiled and sipped his hot cocoa, glancing at the kitchen clock. It was almost eleven o' clock at night.  
"Aren't you tired?" asked the raven haired boy.  
"Very" replied Remus, his lids getting heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth it.


	2. Lay With Me, I'll Lay With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius says he'll sleep on the couch.  
> Remus insists that they share a bed.

"Could I maybe stay here for the night?" asked Sirius, "I mean, if I can't then that fine I was just-"  
"Of course you can!" exclaimed Remus, finishing off his hot cocoa, "In fact, I insist."  
Sirius smiled and said, "See, you're so kind."  
Remus shook his head fondly and stood up. "I'll go get my bed ready for you then" he said. Sirius shook his head.  
"No, it's okay, I'll sleep on the couch" shrugged Sirius.  
Remus pouted, "No, the couch is uncomfortable to sleep on and it gets cold at night. You're taking the bed."  
"Nope" said Sirius. Remus sighed.  
"Okay, fine" said Remus, running his hand through his golden grown hair, "How about we share my bed?"  
"Will we both fit?" asked Sirius doubtfully.  
"My bed should be big enough" assured Remus. Sirius smirked in satisfaction. 

The two of them ascended the stairs and Remus opened the door into his room. Sirius had been in here before and it looked like it always did. Neat and organised with books on every shelf. A couple of books however littered the floor. Quills were put away in a pot on his desk alongside a bottle of ink, his pewter cauldron was tucked away in the corner next to his brass scales. Remus quietly stepped over to his bed and shook out his covers before pulling them back. With a slight hesitation, Sirius took of the woollen jumper he was wearing and slipped out of the tee shirt. Remus tried not to look as he smoothed out the creases but he couldn't help but peek just a little. Sirius' chest was chiselled, his body lean and a ghostly white which vastly contrasted with the dark curls on his head. Remus' face went a bright red and he turned back around. Of course, Sirius caught Remus peeking he just decided not to say anything. Sirius stood in just his boxers and clearly watched as Remus shrugged off his own jumper and shed his own clothing. He made more of an effort to try and cover up his skin though. Sirius found it cute as he slipped into pyjamas. "Do you, um, want to borrow some?" asked Remus, still averting his eyes from Sirius and his body.  
"No thanks" said Sirius, "I normally just sleep in my boxers."  
"O-Okay" said Remus and he lifted the covers and crawled in, "come on then."  
Sirius climbed into bed next to Remus, their skin just barely touching. Silence descended upon them and sleep quickly took over the two boys.

***

Remus awoke to an enveloping feeling of warmth from his bed and the beams from sunlight streaming through his window; his mother must have opened the curtains. He buried his face to get more heat but then froze when the warmth moved against him. He looked up and saw Sirius snoozing on the pillow at his head. He was snoring ever so slightly, the hair in front of his face lifting and falling according to his breaths. Remus looked back down at Sirius' chest, smooth and chiselled. He tried to pull away but felt arms wrap around him, fixing him in place. Not to mention their legs were tangled together. Remus then noticed that his pyjama shirt had ridden up, exposing his lower belly. He made a pathetic effort to try and pull it back down but this small movement caused Sirius' eyes to flutter open. "Mmmnn, morning, Moony" he said in a hushed voice. He then froze as he noticed the position they were in. "Ah" he said, "Uhm, sorry."  
"No, no! It's fine" said Remus shaking his head.  
"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, quirking an eyebrow.  
Remus flushed a deep red that tickled his chest. "No, I mean, it's okay. I don't mind" muttered Remus. Sirius smirked and pulled Remus closer.  
"Don't mind, eh?" he chuckled. Remus have a nervous laugh of his own as he stared at his friend. His friend stared back in a cool gaze.  
"You're such a dork" Sirius snorted, nuzzling into Remus' shoulder. 

Untangling their legs, Sirius got up and left Remus in the bed. He saw that Lupin's mother had cleaned and dried his clothes and were folded neatly on the edge of the bed. He pulled on his white shirt which slipped perfectly over his toned body but for some reason he ignored his hoodie and pulled on Remus' woollen jumper instead. When he and Remus had both gotten changed they traipsed downstairs. The two boys walked into the living room to find Remus' mother watching the muggle telly. "Morning dear" she said to her son and turned to Sirius with a twinkle in her eye, "Morning, Sirius."  
"Morning, Mrs. Lupin" greeted Sirius.  
Mrs. Lupin turned to Remus again, "So were you two boys warm last night then?"  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other in embarrassment. Mrs. Lupin chortled as she carried on watching the muggle telly. "There's breakfast in the table" she added. The two of them excused themselves and made their way to the kitchen.


	3. Stolen Jumpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which feelings are shared and jumpers are stolen.

Sirius finished off his English breakfast as Remus nibbled at his toast. "So um..."  
"Uh..."  
Remus sat awkwardly and very red all over. "Were you really okay with me holding you like that?" asked Sirius bluntly. If it was even possible, Remus got redder and the crimson spread to his neck and chest. _'Full body blush, cute'_ thought Sirius. Remus shifted but looked up and smiled.  
"Of course I am, we're friends after all" he said calmly. Typical Remus, always the calm one.  
"Right, friends" said Sirius, eyeing Remus carefully. Remus' eyes widened a fraction out of mild alarm and he set down the remainder of his toast, suddenly not hungry and quite nervous. He stared at Sirius who sent him a trademark smile. That smile. Sirius only gave Remus that smile. It was Remus' smile. Remus quickly became aware of how much he was obsessing over that. "Would you be okay with me holding you like that more often?" asked Sirius. He said it in a such a light manner and with a wink but he really did mean it. Remus couldn't blink. He just stared and stared.  
"I-I, um, well I guess...I guess I wouldn't mind" he said sheepishly. He wrung his hands nervously and cast his eyes downwards. 

Sirius leant forward on the small circular table and studied Remus' face. The small dainty nose, the pink cheeks, the round eyes, the thin scar running from the top of Remus' left cheek and across his nose. Sirius reached out a hand and traced this scar with his thumb causing Remus to wince ever so slightly. "I like you Remus" said Sirius, pressing his forehead against his friend's. Remus furrowed his eyebrows.  
"You keep saying that" he muttered.  
"And I mean it even more every time I say it" Sirius uttered. Remus' breath seemed to leave his lungs and he shuddered.  
"Y-you..wha..."  
"I like you."  
"Sirius I-"  
"I like you Remus. I like you so much."  
"I don't understand" Remus whispered, his eyes shining. They were so close, so very close.

Sirius could feel his heart pounding. He was supposed to be the cool one. Cool about everything. He had to play this cool. So why was he getting so worked up about the way Remus was looking at him? The big hazel eyes, so confused and forever staring. And then his eyes shifted, widened, becoming clear. "Oh" uttered Remus, now feeling very hot. He tried making words but not a lot came out - just a faint strangled hum. Sirius nudged his nose against Remus' cheek and his breath tumbled over the werewolf's ear. "I like you" he purred. It didn't come out exactly the way he wanted and there was a slight break in his voice but it still worked; it still had Remus shivering. Sirius had only ever used that technique on girls in Hogwarts, never Remus - despite how much Remus wished he'd use it on him. Remus inhaled a shaking breath and let it out, trying to keep his head clear. And then, he found his words. Sort of.  
"I-I..like you too..." he said breathlessly. 

Sirius pulled back just enough so that was within an ace of Remus. Heart fluttering, eyes misty, hands numb. Silver eyes drifting towards Remus' lips, Sirius arced towards Remus who felt that his entire body had suddenly become lead. Those lips. Those perfect lips on that perfect chiselled face. Remus wanted to touch them. He wanted so badly to touch them. "You mean that?" said Sirius almost inaudibly. Remus nodded ever so slightly. Sirius glanced from Remus' honey eyes and back to his lips, repeating. When Remus made no move to pull away, Sirius went for it. He nudged his lips against Remus', carefully caressing him and the werewolf made a manner of low feeble sounds expressing his contentment. They moved slowly, testing each other. It was soft and caring. So faint but so strong at the same time. Remus' lips were exactly like how Sirius had imagined. Supple and easy with a distant taste of Honeydukes. The contact between the two of them sent jolts through their bodies and vague tingling sensations to their hands and feet. The feeling of floating took over Remus. His body was numb as he sat there with his eyes closed and his neck being caressed. Sirius tore himself away and breathed heavily whilst Remus made some sort of resentful mewl when he could no longer feel the plushness of Sirius on his lips. His eyelids were heavy as he ran a hand through Sirius' charcoal hair. "That was nice" swallowed Remus. Sirius hummed peacefully, planting another kiss on Remus' forehead.  
"I should go" he said, "the longer I wait, the worse my mother will be."  
"Padfoot, you can stay here as long as you want" said Remus, shaking his head. Sirius breathed heavily through his nose then stood up.  
"It's okay" assured Sirius, giving his friend a somewhat bleak smile, "it's fine."  
Remus rose too, following Sirius as he walked out of the kitchen door.

Sirius stopped by Remus' mum and thanked her for her hospitality before moving towards the front door. "If it would be okay with you and your mum, I could come by another time?" suggested Sirius as he stood just outside the door.  
Remus ran his small scarred hands along the doorframe and said, "I would like that very much."  
Sirius paused and decided to lean up and peck Remus on the lips, giving him a final kiss. "See ya, Moony" he said, walking away and waving behind him.  
"Bye, Padfoot" called Remus before shutting the door. It was only when he had gone upstairs and spotted Sirius' clean hoodie still lying on his bed when he realised that Sirius just nicked his jumper. Remus tutted and rolled his eyes but he couldn't help himself from pulling it over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some Wolfstar, I've missed it so much.  
> I hardly see it anymore.


End file.
